1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat dissipation devices and, particularly, to a fastener attached to a heat sink, and an electronic device including such a heat sink and a fastener.
2. Description of Related Art
With the miniaturization development of the computers, electronic elements mounted on the motherboards of the computers are ever more dense; and spaces to mount heat sinks become ever smaller.
Conventionally, a number of bolts are used to secure a heat sink to a printed circuit board. First of all, the bolts each are secured to the heat sink by an O-shaped ring. The heat sink has a bottom plate defining a number of through holes therein. The O-shaped ring has an inner edge and an outer edge, and the inner edge of the O-shaped ring defines a number of slits to render the O-shaped ring some elasticity. Each bolt extends through the through hole of the bottom plate of the heat sink from top to bottom; the O-shaped ring sets around the bolt from bottom to top and clips on the bolt to thereby secure the bolt to the bottom plate of the heat sink. Then each bolt extends through the printed circuit board to secure the heat sink to the printed circuit board.
However, spaces between the bolt and the adjacent electronic elements are relatively small, therefore, the outer edge of the O-shaped ring may contact and interfere the adjacent electronic elements. During the securing process, the O-shaped ring may rotate together with the bolt; thus, the O-shaped ring may collide and damage the adjacent electronic elements.
What is needed, therefore, is a fastener and an electronic device including such a fastener which can overcome the described limitations.